In healthcare industry, healthcare personnel follow various clinical workflows for diagnosis and treatment of medical disorders. Typically, a clinical workflow is a series of steps for diagnosing and treating a medical disorder. For example, a doctor attending to a patient suffering from chest pain often first measures blood pressure and pulse and then records Electro Cardio Graph (ECG) followed by a diagnosis and subsequent treatment using the measured parameters. Usually, clinical workflows followed by healthcare personnel depend on various factors such as patient's medical history, habits, age, weight and gender.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for providing clinical workflows to healthcare personnel in healthcare facilities. For example, in most healthcare facilities, either the clinical workflows are implemented by each healthcare person based on his knowledge, skill, specialty and expertise or exist in the form of paper manuals and clinical guidelines. However, the abovementioned workflows suffer from various disadvantages. Firstly, since these workflows are not standardized and vary based on hospital's clinical protocols and availability of support equipment, they are implemented in different manner by different healthcare personnel. Secondly, since they may not be available at patient point of care, different healthcare personnel at different locations and different times may apply them in different fashion based on their experience. Thirdly, demographic and patient profiles also play a role in modifying these workflows which is generally not desirable.
To overcome the abovementioned disadvantages, various Information Technology (IT) systems have been designed to bring uniformity to the workflows for healthcare industry. However, these systems also suffer from various disadvantages. Firstly, there is a requirement to define clinical workflows by clinician or care providers and configure these into the IT system prior to deployment. Secondly, it is cumbersome to modify the already deployed workflows and difficult to make even minor customizations. Even if some systems facilitate customizations, the cost of doing so is very high and requires skilled software developers, which is generally an expensive proposition. Therefore, the existing system also fails to deliver efficient and uniform healthcare services at organization as well as patient level.
In light of the above, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates users to define clinical workflows. Further, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates the users to define clinical workflows as per the needs of the healthcare facility after deployment. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method which is scalable to accommodate additional clinical workflows and does not require redeployment and patches for customization and modifications. In addition, there is a need for a system and method which is rules centric and rules can be provided by the user with minimum efforts. Also, there is a need for a system and method that provides uniform clinical workflows and reduces dependency on presence of doctors, specialist care providers and clinicians. Further, there is a need for a system and method which invokes clinical workflows based on pre-stored information and latest patient parameters and suggests further steps of workflows to diagnose disorder. Moreover, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates creating interactive user interface screens based on the workflows. Further, there is a need for a system and methods that efficiently generates customized user interface screens for existing as well as new healthcare applications. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that allows creating, modifying and customizing user interface screens without any need for re-deployment or updates with respect to the healthcare applications. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that reduces development and deployment time of an application having similar user interface screens and facilitates implementing new features without following complete software development lifecycle.